


Your Mission, Should You Choose To Accept...

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mission: Impossible (1966)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mission briefings aren't as helpful as they should be; 100-word Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mission, Should You Choose To Accept...

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

"Good afternoon, Mister Phelps."

"This is Buffy Summers, martial artist and leader of a group of anarchists known as the Scooby Gang. Other members include Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, and Rupert Giles. The tape shows their attack on a secret installation known as The Initiative, which led to the death of most of its personnel. Most recently the group is believed to have destroyed the city of Sunnydale, California.

"Your mission..."

Willow switches off the tape, and says "Bored now. Back in the Habitrail, Mister Phelps."

Jim rubs his nose with his paws and wonders where it all went wrong...


End file.
